Timey, Wimey, Time-Lord Business
by Morgan9881
Summary: The T.A.R.D.I.S takes the Doctor and Doctor Donna to an unknown destination, while a familiar face arrives. Alternative ending to Journeys End just after leaving Rose. Please read and review plus any suggestions for further refference. No spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who:

Timey, Wimey, Time-Lord Business.

Crashing…

Aqua blue lights burned in a fury as the sapphire glow illuminated the entire circular room. The Doctor stumbled around the strange building- like machine, hoping to discover the true reason behind the abduction. He frantically moved around pulling levers and pressing buttons then looking at the screen hoping to see something he approved of.

Donna, his loyal companion, and fellow Time- Lord (As of recently), looked around, almost stunned at the T.A.R.D.I.S that was now almost engulfed in an orange mist of blazing inferno. Transparent globular glass cracked and smashed at the intense momentum of the flying blue box. In the centre of the room, the main control panel fizzed and sprayed golden electrical bolts all over the Doctor.

Hell itself was aboard the space-ship and wrecking havoc, it seemed to never stop, never ending, never faltering. Wherever the T.A.R.D.I.S was taking them it was further than either the Doctor or Donna has ever gone before.

A long yell came from the Doctor's mouth; his face was almost scared at finding his vehicle being taken by an unknown force. That was always the worst. The Doctor hated not knowing.

All fell silent!

As quickly as it started it had stopped. No movement, no light, no life. The T.A.R.D.I.S was dead, and lay as still as its owner.

The Doctor's shirt clung to his skinny physique as sweat trickled down. His face stared at the centre controls; unmoving. He sucked in a breath of Smokey air as if he was under-water, as if it was the one thing he needed most, but that wasn't what Donna needed; she needed him; his help. "Doo, Dooc, Doctor?" She asked leaving the end of her sentence unsaid as her mouth trembled and voice went.

No reply.

"DOCTOR!" She yelled at the top of her voice in anger at not been herd.

"Donna?" The Doctor replied as if wandering why she was there.

"No I'm the bloody queen of England, who the hell do you think I am?" She mocked rhetorically.

"How… How are you still alive?" He gasped. Donna's mouth opened as she was about to speak but an electrical glow came from behind her startling her and causing her to lose her tongue.

"What the hell have you done this time sweetie?" a familiar voice from behind the female time-lord asked.

Blonde scruffy hair exploded around her face, her flawless features bent around her ever darkening smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweetie…

"River!?" Both the Doctor and Donna said at once.

"What?" She replied.

"You're…" Donna was interrupted by the Doctor as he put his hand in front of her mouth.

"Spoilers?" River asked in confusion.

"River just tell me, when did you last see me?" The Doctor asked.

She pulled out her little blue book; T.A.R.D.I.S. blue. As the Doctor had said once, it was the bluest blue of all the blues in the universe. "Well, let's see. It was January first 1900; you took me to see the first New Year's celebration. Where is it for you, because judging by your face very early, so have we done… Ah have we saved the last Phsyroon from the Gamma forest yet?

"No. Have we done the library?" This was it the question he needed answering. His blood was boiling under the pressure that was pushing down on him like gravity had intensified to the maximum, though he didn't show it, it raged inside him knowing that she was alive and hadn't contacted him.

"No. Doctor how many times have you seen me?" River asked and the Doctor could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"Roughly, 20 times." The Doctor lied and as he did he could see Donna looking at him as if to say What on Earth are you doing.

"Right I have a rough guess of where we are or should I say when?" She asked rhetorically.

Multicolored wires hung around the control room, from the ceiling, the floor, and to Donna from nowhere; as if they just appeared, and she wouldn't put it past a machine like this to have appearing and disappearing wires. Sparks flew when the wires touched; some small some much bigger than they should be. All of a sudden though river kicked the bass and grabbed two wires and punched them together, she pushed buttons and pulled levers. Then a panel in the main control panel lifted up to reveal a strange orange light glowing light; the same light that Donna had seen when she became a Time-Lord.

"Donna cover your eyes!" The Doctor yelled as he lunged towards her with his hands over her eyes.

"It's alright sweetie I've put a remenote shield around it to stop it from escaping."

"What!? You can't put a shield around the T.A.R.D.I.S. Matrix system!" The Doctor yelled in frustration.

"Correction, you can't, I can." She explained as she gave her famous I told you so smile, that looked kind of like a sexy smile. Donna's mind wandered, she was someone from his future, and could she be. No that doesn't make sense how can to time travelers do that, it would just be too awkward. But she had seen glances like that before, all around her street at home. Home. Sun shining birds chirping, with the hazy spell of pollen, destroying her sense of smell and making her eyes water.

Those were the days. The good old days. Before she met the Doctor.

Donna was very bad at staying on topic, she could never seem to focus, was this what the Doctor's head was like, he does drabble on a bit from time to time, she remembered once when he was talking about Raxophalapatorius and somehow he got onto the topic of cups and how Earth is the only planet to have them.

"Oh shut up." The Doctor replied in his tantrum voice.

"Not a chance." River murmured with that darn smile again. And once again they picked up where they left off pulling wires and now kicking things. Donna's train of thought was interrupted by the second female's voice. "Donna why don't you help out, you know the T.A.R.D.I.S. now, see if you can find out what is wrong."

Donna was startled, she had never thought about flying the contraption, its controls always seemed to complicated, but that was before she became this amazing species with a mind the size of the universe, literally. "Urm, sure where should I start?"

"Trust your instincts." The Doctor chipped in.

"Oh and sweetie could I have a word with you. In Private. I think Donna can handle this for a bit" River's voice darkened at the word private to an ice cold pitch.

"Of course." The Doctor's voice was plain and shallow. She had only seen that once before.

They walked away and as the Doctor reached for River's hand to hold it she pulled away. She was infuriated! A face in half shadow and empty eyes staring into his. Golden hair fell down her face and to the Doctor she was perfect yet this woman here, in front of him was not the woman he loved. He had met her once and he was in love with her. How stupid, he swore he would never love again not after he lost her, yet here he was with a woman who knew more about him than he did himself. His hearth pumped with attraction and affection, he felt warmth spread throughout him. She was alive, that was all that mattered. He was a man of knowledge and power not love and happiness. He had lost so much and this one person and found him and cared for him for probably a thousand years, and he had all of that to come, just like she said. He felt a crystal drop fall from his eye, a drop of happiness, he hadn't cried for love in a long time, only sorrow, hatred, and anger. Her ruby red lips parted as she began to speak.

"DOCTOR how is she still alive? What have you done? Tell me!" River yelled so loud that Donna could hear. She didn't care she was too angry.

"I don't know. I haven't done anything." The Doctor replied defending.

"You know as well as I she can't live, it could rip a whole in the universe, fixed points and all that." She said still in a loud sinister tone.

"What does it matter that she's alive. She is alive and she's my friend so what does it matter." The Doctor's voice was rising now too.

"It matters to me!" River replied trying not to tell him anything big.

"Why?"

"Because she changes things, our things, our…. Moments together." She felt a tear come to her eye, the saddest moment of her life was this. Right here. Right now. Emotions flooded her hearts, grief, misery, sorrow and anger for the other woman who is causing this.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see it, my past changing around HER. Every moment I have with you is changing because of her, and I'm losing you, bit by bit. If she lives then that means I will have never have met you." Her voice trembling.

"How can that be, she can't do that."

"Well she is, so Doctor there it is your choice. Me or her?"


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor who:

Timey, Wimey, time- business.

Questions and answers…

The blonde haired, Time- lord strolled through the doorway to the main control room. Her face was blank with flawless features. Emotionless. Donna had heard the conversation the two of them had had. She couldn't understand it, all she knew was that it involved her, River's past, the Doctors' future, and changing things.

A blue light came from behind River, a sapphire glow that calmed Donna and reminded her of the days she used to spend at the beach, with her ex- fiancé. The waves were soothing, backwards and forwards all day long and the sea enticed her smell, and gave her a craving for fish and chips. There she went again, with her wandering thoughts.

A Pop and a bang went off behind Donna and the doors to the ship flew open. "Why don't we have a pop outside? Alonse-y!" The Doctor announced. He was surprisingly calm after the conversation he had just had.

"Aren't you going to run a scan first, the air could be poisonous." River piped up.

"You can do that and Donna and I can stick our heads out the door whadaya say?"

"You aint doing that with me sunshine!" Donna commanded with her sharpest tone.

"Fine, I guess it will just be me then. Boring sods." The Doctor whispered under his breath. And with that he flung his head out the doors, eyes closed, and breath held, then he let in the biggest breath he could like it was the last he would ever get then all of a sudden he choked and flung the doors shut and ran to the control panel and yelled, "WE'RE LEAVING!"

His eyes ignited in a blast of emotion, too strong for his face to hold, his cheeks blew red like a volcano, and his eyes swelled up with tears, like a waterfall. Thoughts raced and emotions bubbled, whilst the Doctor tried his hardest to stop the intense wave of sadness but he couldn't contain it. Donna could see into his heart like an open window, and she sensed River could do it too, she became slightly jealous, but had no idea why she didn't fancy the Doctor, he was her best friend but she could feel it inside her, churning in the depths of her subconscious like a lion in a cage.

Just like before he ran around pulling leavers and pressing buttons, but nothing happened, and the silence was broken by the other person aboard the ship.

"Doctor? What is it?

"Nothing. We just have to leave." The Doctor gasped.

"I know you my love, so please just tell me." River whispered.

He stood there frozen, and simply replied, "Look outside." With that the two companions walked over to the door, they were bathed in a flaming light. Mist covered the land and snow fell from a cloudless sky and two suns burned in eternal glory.

Green grass grew all around the T.A.R.D.I.S. with their tips turned white from frost. A wind blew all around them causing certain plants to spray multicolored pollen everywhere. The sun on Donna's left was a bright orange and burned intensely creating a layer of haze above them. Sparkling stones blinded the two Time- lords, while orange snow formed within the haze and fell down onto Rivers tongue, it tasted like freshly baked apple pie, tickling her taste buds and causing her mouth to water. The second sun however was a bluish white and burned like ice, but made everything so much more sparkly, everything that the light from that sun touched radiated with diamond studs, like stars on a cloudless night. This place was beautiful, bright an alive.

An immense citadel stood before them with different extensions all over the place, it had a spire at the top and dome's at the bottom, and it seemed to go on forever. Colors of orange, green, blue, and white decorated the building in all different places creating a master piece of art. Surrounding the city like building was a glass shield, probably to control weather conditions.

It was magnificent!

"Doctor!? We can't be here! You've told me the stories… Doctor!?"

"Why? What is this place?" Donna asked inquisitively.

This place was like fire and ice, and rage. It was like night and the storm and the heart of the sun. It was ancient and forever. It would burn at the centre of the universe…. And it was wonderful!

It was a mirror of the Doctor. It was him.


End file.
